Man of Happiness
by Itachilover78982
Summary: this is my first story so be nice, and i suck at speeling so tell me if i spelled something wrong. the stroy is about a student of Itachi U., who falls in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

A man of life and happiness, turned away from the life he knew, just to save the life of his student.

My teacher, Itachi Uchiha, killed his family for two reasons, and only those two reasons alone. One is to save my life from the death his clan would give me. The reason for wanting me dead is unknowen to me, but I know that he was saving me some how.

Present Day (7 years later)

"Miss Mowrey come to the Hokage's office now. You are needed for a mission."

"Oh great! First moron of the village comes back, and now Tsunade wants me to see her." Without much effort I walk to her office.

"Glad you could come," she was beaming with joy, or the enjoyment that I didn't want to be here,.

"not like I had a choice." I was the youngest of the Anbu Black Ops, so I got stick with all the stupid jobs. "So what's my job now?"

"You will be traveling with 4 other people, and one is a Anbu officer." She then clapped her hands, and they walked in. The Anbu officer Yamato, Sai from the Root Organization, Sakura Haruno, and the moron of morons, Naruto Uzumaki.

"NO WAY!" I turned to face her. "I'll end up killing him, or myself!"

"That's not my problem, and the mission is to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha."

"NO WAY IN HELL!" I slammed my hands down on her desk. "I would rather kill myself in the slowest possible way!"

"Well you can't and you have to help them." Getting up and walking over to me. "I know you would rather kill the brat, but do this for me?"

"fine but you owe me?" She just nodded ending our whispered conversation.

"So who are you?" I turned to face them.

"Naruto that's not nice to ask?" Ignoring the pink haired girls comment, I answered the question.

"My name is Elizabeta Mowrey, and I'm the youngest member of Anbu."

"So you are the crimson mask," Yamato sated more then asked.

"Yes and I started at…" I was interrupted by Uzumaki.

"You can not be the crimson mask!" My eyes twitched, and everyone saw it.

"Tsunade!" I graded between my teeth.

"Naruto behave or you wont go at all."

"I well if she does," he said glaring at me, and I glared right back.

"then its stalled," she started to sit down. "what are you still doing here?" They stood looking at her, will I was walking out the door. "GO NOW!" Then they all moved, but I was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At home I was getting ready to meet them at the gates when I blacked out. I found myself standing in a forest, and I was a kid again. In front of me was shadow, but when I looked up it was him. Smiling at me like nothing had changed.

"Sensei Itachi?"

"My child, come here." Holding out his hand for me to take. I walked over to him and hugged him, but I then looked up into his eyes.

"I miss you."

"I all so miss you, and someone with enough skill to match mine." He hugged me a little titer and then let me go. "I have a message for you…" he paused for a few seconds. "Find me, and when you do don't let me go ever again no matter what." I froze where I stood. Did he know how I feel about him or was I still just a student treated like a daughter?

"where well you be?"

"You'll know."

"Why can't you just come home?"

"Because I can't." He started to fad away along with the forest. Now everything was black, and I was 17 again. He voice still echoing, "Find me," but then it was replaced by voice much sharper but sweeter.

"Beta wake up!" I sat up rater quickly, and got a amide headache. "She's alive!" the pink haired ninja hugged me.

"Let go NOW!" Pinky backed away from me. "How long was I out?"

"3 hours, you didn't meet us so we got worried," great, I passed out. Getting up was harder then I thought it would be. Falling only to be caught by Naruto.

"You can't get up so quickly. You'll just fall down." He then helped me up, and carried me to my bed. I tried to get up, but he stopped me from trying. "No you need to rest. Yamato can we go without her?"

"No," they turned to look at me.

"I'm going with you," Naruto's face said it all, they were worried about me and I didn't care. "You can't stop me, and you know it."

"If your going we can't leave today."

"Yes we can, I just have to rest for the next half-hour." They looked at me doubtingly. "You are not leaving me behind, so get out of my room so I can rest." Shoving then out was easy, now I had to think.

Was that real, was he really there with me? Did he give me directions to do or a suggestion? Uh, I don't know! This is so unfair, I had to find him, or I would drive myself crazy. Now I'll have to leave the village without getting caught. They'll think I'm sleeping right now, so I'll leave now. Sneaking out my window was easier then I planed.

More then likely they were following me, so I headed for the forest of death. After waiting for 5 hours I'm sure I lost them. Leaving the forest and heading toward the mountains in the north. Traveling for ten days, till I reached the mountains. Looking up at them I felt small as a pea. The mountain was as tall as thousand buildings put on top of each other. Thankfully I did not have to climb them, but wait for a member to come down. Hopefully it would be Itachi himself.


End file.
